


Short Imagines

by cinleexx22



Series: Karl Urban Tumblr Prompts/Short Imagines [1]
Category: Karl Urban - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinleexx22/pseuds/cinleexx22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fist Chapter is just an index. </p><p>I am taking requests for these short imagines if anyone would like to send a request in :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Number List for short imagines  
1\. If I didn’t know better I’d follow you up the stairs  
2\. Stop saying those sweet things, you know I like to hear  
3\. Pour me something stronger than me  
4\. Someone give me an amen!  
5\. That’s my church  
6\. Turning every head like a diamond in a coal mine  
7\. Packing more punch than a Mississippi fist fight  
8\. Cause I’m hell on heels  
9.That don’t sound like you  
10\. You wouldn’t have heard it if a train was coming  
11\. Family is family  
12\. Need you now  
13\. I’m having a record year  
14\. Heaven on the eyes, but hell on the heart  
15\. Love your love the most  
16\. Sometimes I drink til I fall down  
17\. I’ve got hard hard head, I get that from my dad  
18\. When it comes to loving me, baby you make it look so easy  
19\. Hold me until all the hurt is gone  
20\. She’s sweet, I’m wild, we’re dangerous  
21\. Just Like heaven  
22\. Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
23\. Shut up & kiss me  
24\. I hate that I love you   
25\. I don’t know why I didn’t call   
26\. Come away with me  
27\. I should of known from your voice alone that you were gonna mess me up  
28\. When I’m with you i feel like home


	2. Shut up & Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #23 Shut up and kiss me

Your night started out wonderful, amazing food at your favourite restaurant.   
Karl surprised you for your birthday with all of your friends and family. It was perfect, well almost, until you left. There had been paparazzi waiting for Karl as soon as you walked out they started yelling out at him, all wanting him to look their way. The bright flashing and yelling did get annoying but you understood it was part of what he did, it had pissed Karl off that they were waiting “Fucking vultures” is what he called them once you made it to the car.

The ride home was mostly silent, you could practically feel the anger rolling off Him. You tried a few times to talk to him, only getting short answers out of him. 

 

Now you were pissed, it’s not like it was your fault, they weren't there for you. As soon as the car was in the drive way, you jumped out and went inside, not waiting for Karl. You kicked off your shoes, threw your bag onto the couch and went and poured yourself a glass of whiskey. Moments later Karl walks on, a sheepish look on his face. 

You look at him expectantly, eyebrow raised in question  
“I’m sorry babe, it’s just... it really pisses me off when they do that!, I don't mind sometimes but, we were out for Your birthday and it was meant to be a nice night!” 

You silently put your glass down and walk over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck, Karl opens his mouth to speak but you stop him with a glare.   
“Babe, I had a great night, they didn't bother me at all, you on the other hand being grumpy and silent on the way home, did however, so you're going to shut up & kiss me, then take me to bed, understood?” 

Karl looks at your with wide lust blown eyes and says “Yes, Ma’am”   
Before you can tell him off for calling you Ma’am, his lips are against yours, kissing you sweetly. He bends down a little and scoops you up into his arm, bridal style, you let out a laugh and wrap your arms around his neck a little tighter. He makes his way to your room, kicking the door shut behind you.


	3. If I didn't know better, I’d follow you up the stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 If I didn't know better, I’d follow you up the stairs

The skin on the back of your neck prickled again, this little game had been going on for the last few weeks, when you first walked into the bar your eyes fell on him almost instantly. He’s given you a flirty smile which made your skin flame. The next time he sent you a drink, your favourite drink, along with a note telling you his name. Karl, You liked the way it sounded falling off your tongue.

The time after that He sent the bar tender over requesting you join him at a private table. You looked over at him, Shaking your head no, with a small apologetic smile on your lips. After that he was quiet, well as quiet one can be when you've never spoken to them, You’d catch him watching you every now and then. You finally got the courage up to return the favour and sent over a drink, along with your name written on a napkin. 

You were so caught up in the soft jazz music filling the bar, you didn't hear him approach you, the sound of someone clearing the throat pulled you out of your daze. You spun slowly on your stool, your eyes meeting a pair of gorgeous green ones. 

“Hi” He smiles down at you  
Your mouth goes dry and you can't find any words to say, you take a sip of your drink hoping it will help. “Hi”   
He smile widens “Care to join me for drink? In private?” He gestures to the stairs. 

You feel your heart rate pick up, you look past him at the stair case then back to brilliant green eyes “If i didn't know better, I’d follow you up the stairs” 

He cocks his head to the side a little smile still in place “And do you? Know better?”   
“Tonight I don't”


	4. Packing more punch than a Mississippi fist fight & 8. cause I’m hell on heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7. Packing more punch than a Mississippi fist fight & 8\. cause I’m hell on heels
> 
> (Just so you all know, I'm not entirely sure what Packing more punch than a Mississippi fist fight actually means, so yeah, I tried)

This wasn't how you had hoped your date would end, if you could even call it a date, seriously who takes someone to a trashy bar on a first date? Who takes their date to a trashy bar period! Fucking idiots thats who, Which is how you’ve ended up with a sprained wrist, and your date being read his miranda rights, cuffed and thrown into the back of a police car. 

To be fair though he deserved it, he didn't have to act like a knight in shining armour when a very very drunk guy tried to hit on you, poor guy was harmless, but your date had to act like a tough guy. And being in the kind of place you were, once one punch his thrown, its an all out brawl. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts by some asking if you were okay  
“You okay Ma’am?”   
Your groaned “Ma’am? Really Knennex?” 

John smirks at you “Well, Y/N look at you, still getting into fights, just like high school”   
You groan again “Hey, I didn't start this one”   
“Oh I know, thats why i’m not dragging your ass in, your date? admitted to throwing the first punch, also said that you're packing more punch than a Mississippi fist fight, what ever the hell that mean” 

You let out a laugh “well it’s a hell of a lot more creative than what you use to say, what was it again?” “Cause i’m hell on heels?” you smirk at him  
“Well, thats cause you were, but by the look of things you still are hell on heels sweetheart” 

“Awh, John you say the sweetest things”


	5. Cause I'm hell on heels & I need you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8. Cause I’m hell on heels & #12 Need you now

You made the mistake of turning up to work in high heeled boots.  
Kennex was all over you the second he saw them.   
“What if you have to chase down a perp? How are you meant to run in those things!”

You shook your head and told him not to worry about it.  
Meer hours later you were kinda wishing you'd worn flat shoes, you were in pursuit of a perp and you were on foot. You'd be damned if you'd let John be right, so here you are running like all hell to catch this guy. You got lucky, he ran down a dead end ally way. Pulling your gun you told him to get on his knees and put his hands behind his head before you cuffed him. Hauling him to his feet you made your way back to Kennex and Dorian a triumphant smile on your face. 

“See Kennex, told you not to worry about it, I’m hell on heels”   
John just shakes his head “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get him in the car”   
“John, I think you underestimated Detective Y/L/N” Dorian says with a smirk  
“Why thank you Dorian” 

By the end of the day you couldn't wait to get home, kick off your boots and have a long, hot shower. Your feet were killing you!   
You let out a sigh of relief when you finally sat down at your desk, not that you were a fan of paper work, just thankful to get off your feet, John had you running around all god damn day. 

“Hey, Y/N we’re heading out for drinks, wanna join us?” Agent Stahl asks   
You look up at her from your paper work, Then over at John, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Looking back at Valerie you say “Sure, why not” 

an hour later you were regretting your decision a whole lot more, the bar was packed, only stand room left. Groaning you shifted from one foot to another for the millionth time. You couldn't take it anymore. Downing the rest of your drink, you slip on your jacket and say your goodbyes. You make it out side and lean against the building, taking the pressure off your feet. Your boots may be killer and look amazing but they certainly weren't meant for work. 

“Rough day Kid?”   
Your head snaps up, Kennex is a little way aways from you, leaning against his car, a smug look on his handsome face.

“Don't look so pleased with yourself Kennex, I would of been fine if you didn't try and run me ragged today” You push yourself off the wall and walk over to him.   
Kennex shrugs his shoulders “Was just making sure you were using your full potential”   
“How about, you stop being a smart ass and give me a ride home?”  
Kenner’s smug smirk turns into a full blown grin “Yes ma’am” 

John’s hand finds it’s way to you knee, his thumb making lazy circles.  
a few short minutes later you were home, you climbed out of JOhn’s car and he followed after you. Once you were both inside and the door closed and locked he was on you, your back pressed into the cool wood of the door. 

John’s lips found yours, Kissing you deeply. He pulls away, forehead resting on yours “I wanted to do that all day, do you have any idea how good those boots make your legs look?” 

You glare at him “Are you kidding me? That’s why you had me running around all day? So you could perv?”  
“Hmmm, yeah, Pretty much” John says as he runs a hand under the bottom of your shirt, making you shiver. “How about we get you out of these boots, and I take you to bed?” He suggests 

You shake your head no “no, leave em’ I need you now”  
His hands make quick work on your pants, pushing them down as far as they could go. Then you were in heaven, Fingers tangled in your hair, pulling just enough to make you groan, John’s lips on yours, his tongue slowly stroking yours. John whispering sweet, dirty words in your ear had you moan loudly. His arms loop under your thighs lifting you higher, your pants making the position a little difficult. Your wrap your arms around His neck bring your lips down to his as you climax, clenching tightly around him. pulling away, you rest your head on John’s, trying to regulate your breathing “Told you, I needed you now”


End file.
